Je n'aime pas Charlie
by Isabelle Pearl
Summary: Charlie, tout le monde l'aime. Tout le monde sauf moi, Roxanne, 14 ans, élève légèrement turbulente de Gryffondor qui souhaite juste une chose: qu'on l'oublie. Et si elle veut qu'on l'oublie, c'est à cause de Charlie. ATTENTION SUJET DÉLICAT ET SENSIBLE.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de vous le faire partager. Ce sont des émotions brutes écrites sur le fil de mes émotions. Le texte parle d'un sujet difficile donc je mets en garde les personnes sensibles.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même,**

 **Isabelle Pearl**

* * *

Charlie, tout le monde l'aime. Tout le monde sauf moi, Roxanne, 14 ans, élève légèrement turbulente de Gryffondor qui souhaite juste une chose: qu'on l'oublie. Et si elle veut qu'on l'oublie, c'est à cause de Charlie.

Charlie, c'est a priori l'oncle que tout le monde apprécie. D'ailleurs, mes cousins sont toujours heureux de le voir. C'est vrai que c'est le tonton sympathique qui a toujours des nouvelles choses à nous raconter sur ses voyages et ses dragons. Et puis, il est toujours partant pour faire une partie de Quidditch. Fred et James adorent l'écouter et moi, vu que je suis dans la même tranche d'âge qu'eux, j'ai le choix entre rester avec eux ou aller jouer avec les plus jeunes.

Cependant, je garde toujours un oeil sur mes cousines, elles m'appellent souvent "tata Roxanne". Une fois Lily a dit que j'étais un peu trop renfermée mais qu'elle m'aimait quand même. Moi aussi je les aime mes cousins et sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment je n'ai plus aimé Charlie. Avant, je l'aimais car c'était une évidence, c'était mon tonton et tout le monde disait qu'il était gentil.

Mais Charlie a été trop gentil avec moi et c'est peut-être ça qui a fait que je ne l'ai plus aimé.

L'été de mes 9 ans, Charlie nous a emmené à la plage avec James et Fred. Il avait ensorcelé les faux dragons qui nous poursuivaient sur la plage et qui crachaient de l'eau à la place du feu.

Au bout d'un moment, les garçons se sont ligués contre moi pour je ne sais plus quel jeu d'enfant. Ça s'est terminé en larmes et pour la première fois, j'ai vu mon oncle en colère. On est rentré de la plage et on a été dans sa petite maison. Je me souviens que ça sentait bon. Il a annoncé aux garçons qu'ils étaient punis et qu'ils devaient filer dans leur chambre.

Charlie a fait la cuisine et je l'ai aidé. Puis, une fois le repas prêt, j'ai cru qu'il allait appeler les garçons mais il a juste envoyé leur repas dans leur chambre et j'ai mangé avec lui.

J'étais plutôt heureuse, au moins, les garçons étaient punis et j'avais mon tonton rien que pour moi. C'était si rare ! Il y avait toujours plein de monde et là, c'était juste lui et moi. On a mangé, je lui ai raconté ce que je faisais à l'école et il m'a proposé d'aller lire une histoire sur le canapé. Je crois bien que c'était ça mais, à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûre. En tout cas, on s'est retrouvé sur son canapé.

\- Les garçons sont encore punis ? avais-je demandé désormais embêtée de me retrouver toute seule.

\- Ça les fera réfléchir… Et puis on est bien tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais acquiescé dans un grand sourire et il m'avait pincé la joue dans un rire. J'étais heureuse, j'avais mon tonton rien qu'à moi.

\- On lit chacun une page ?

Il opina du chef, toujours avec son gentil sourire, et on avait lu l'histoire. Il m'avait pris par l'épaule et je m'étais retrouvée blottie contre lui. Sa main caressant gentiment mon bras.

\- Tu es le plus gentil des tontons, t'es mon préféré, avais-je dit à la fin.

Je regrette terriblement d'avoir dit ça.

\- Toi aussi tu es ma préférée. Tu n'es pas comme tes autres cousines, tu as la peau doré, des jolies boucles brunes et de beaux yeux marrons.

Je l'ai fixé et je me suis légèrement détachée de lui. Normalement, les adultes ne disaient pas ce genre de choses qui risquaient d'attiser la jalousie entre nous tous.

\- Eh bien alors ? Je n'ai plus le droit de dire que ma nièce 'est la plus belle de toute ? dit-il dans un rire après avoir vu mon regard.

Soudain, il s'est approché de moi et à poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. C'était pas comme quand papa me disait bonne nuit ou quand papy me réconfortait après une blessure. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais je ne comprenais pas quoi. Sa main s'est posé sur ma cuisse et il a commencé à caresser doucement. J'ai essayé de partir mais il a brusquement saisit mon poignet. J'ai eu peur alors je lui ai dit. Mais il m'a répondu que c'était normal et que je n'avais absolument rien à craindre. Il m'a aussi répété plusieurs fois que mes parents seraient fiers de moi si je me comportais comme une véritable Gryffondor.

\- Tu veux être une parfaite Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? Être aussi courageuse du nom que tu portes ?

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement et il a sourit doucement. Puis il s'est de nouveau penché sur moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était dégoûtant, affreux et effrayant. Je voulais partir, fuir le plus loin possible mais je n'ai pas réussi. Aujourd'hui, je m'en veux encore de ne pas avoir crié, de ne pas avoir pris mes jambes à mon coup.

J'ai peur de Charlie.

\- C'est normal, c'est un passage obligatoire dans la vie d'une sorcière et si je te fais ça c'est pour que tu sois quelqu'un de plus forte encore.

Les détails, je n'ai franchement pas envie de vous les raconter. J'ai du mal moi-même à y penser. Il m'a assuré tout le long que c'était normal et il m'a répété plusieurs fois que ma peau était belle et que j'étais différente de mes cousines.

Après avoir longtemps profité de moi, Charlie est devenu méchant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'a jamais tenté de m'effacer la mémoire… Cela aurait été mieux pour nous deux.

J'étais sur le canapé, tentant de me rhabiller et je crois bien que je ne pleurais pas à ce moment précis. Il m'a saisit le poignet et son regard s'est fait plus sombre.

\- Il ne faut en parler à personne, tes parents seraient très en colère contre toi et toute la famille t'en voudra.

Puis il est parti et il a rejoint les garçons à l'étage. J'ai eu peur qu'il leur fasse pareil mais je les ai entendu rire toute la soirée. Moi, je me suis endormie sur le canapé, souillée et désespérément seule.

Le lendemain, je rentrais chez moi. Ma mère s'étonna de mon silence mais Charlie précisa que j'étais fatiguée de mes vacances.

L'année scolaire débuta et d'autres ennuis commencèrent. Mes notes étaient en chute libre, je passais mon temps à me disputer avec mes camarades et à me battre avec les garçons de ma classe. L'institutrice convoqua mes parents plusieurs fois, ma mère pensa comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle vint un soir dans ma chambre alors que j'essayais de me concentrer pour mon contrôle de math qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

\- C'est ton frère qui te manque n'est-ce pas ? avait-elle dit sans attendre de réponse. Je sais que tu voudrais être avec lui à Poudlard et tu es peut-être un peu jalouse mais c'est important que tu réussisses à l'école sinon tu auras de mauvaises bases pour le collège.

J'ai éclaté en sanglot et ma mère a pris cela pour un aveu. En vérité, j'avais mal et je voulais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mais elle ne m'aurait pas cru car elle parlait toujours en bien de Charlie. Et puis, c'était trop tôt. Elle m'a consolée et m'a aidée ensuite à réviser.

J'eus une très bonne note à mon contrôle et ma mère décida qu'il fallait passer plus de temps avec moi. Ce ne fût pas entièrement faux car je me sentais beaucoup plus rassurée et même si j'étais agitée à l'école, mes résultats demeuraient corrects voir bons.

Mon père m'apportait tous les soirs des objets de sa boutique et me faisait découvrir en avant-première ses inventions. Peu à peu, je mettais de côté les évènements de l'été passé.

Puis noël arriva. Fred avait beaucoup changé mais il me raconta avec plaisir comment était Poudlard. Le lendemain du réveillon, alors que je jouais avec une poupée que j'avais reçu, mon père entra dans ma chambre:

\- Roxanne tu n'es pas encore prête ! On doit aller chez mamie dans 15 minutes, va t'habiller.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! avais-je crié.

\- Arrête tes caprices et prépare toi. Il y aura tous tes cousins pour t'amuser.

Ma gorge s'était serrée. J'étais tétanisée, Charlie serait là et je ne voulais pas le revoir. J'avais bien trop peur. Je secouais la tête avec vigueur.

\- Ma chérie enfin… C'est le jour de noël, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ta tête de mule.

Mon père s'était accroupie et me regardait avec un sourire.

\- Tu pourras rester avec moi ? avais-je dit d'une petite voix.

Il m'avait promis que oui et j'étais rassurée alors je suis allée m'habiller. Si mon père restait près de moi, Charlie ne pourrait rien faire.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au terrier, je me suis mise à trembler et lorsque j'ai vu Charlie, j'ai voulu supplier mon père de rentrer à la maison. Mais mon père disait déjà bonjour à toute la famille. J'étais tendue, raide et je commençais par aller voir mes cousins pour les saluer. Puis ma mère me rappela que j'avais omis de saluer mes oncles et tantes. Je fis l'erreur d'ignorer ma mère et commença à courir pour rejoindre James et Fred dans le jardin.

Mais une main m'agrippa le bras. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Charlie.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que t'as dit ta mère ? me dit-il d'une voix grave.

J'ai grimacé et me suis débattue pour échapper à sa poigne. Puis je suis montée à l'étage à toute vitesse. Il y avait un placard au fond du couloir et je suis partie me réfugier dedans. Apeurée, humiliée et coupable, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, priant pour que personne ne me trouve avant la fin de la journée. Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'est ouverte. J'ai tenté de me tasser encore plus loin dans le placard mais c'était impossible. Au travers de mes larmes, je reconnu une chevelure rousse et mes larmes redoublèrent de plus belle.

\- Bah alors ma princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Rose et Hugo te cherchent pour jouer.

C'était Oncle Ron, il était gentil mais j'étais toujours apeurée et je voulais rester toute seule.

\- Ron ? résonna une voix derrière lui que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione.

Il se tourna, lui marmonna quelque chose puis s'en alla.

\- Bah alors ma puce ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, avais-je répondu dans un sanglot.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler un petit peu ?

J'aurais voulu tout dire, expliquer mes peurs mais je ne pouvais pas: c'était le jour de noël.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de sécher mes larmes mais c'était difficile.

\- Roxanne si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux me le dire…

Je secouais la tête vivement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache. Même Hermione.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, lorsque ta maman te demande de saluer ta famille, c'est juste pour être polie.

\- Oui mais Charlie m'a fait mal…

\- C'est juste parce qu'il avait vu que tu avais ignoré ta maman. C'était pour ton bien même s'il y est allé un peu fort. Tu comprends ?

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça de toute façon ? Peut-être bien que tout ce que faisait Charlie était normal.

\- Tu reviens avec nous maintenant ? Tu dis bonjour et tout ira bien.

Et je suis venue avec elle. Et j'ai dit bonjour à tout le monde. Comme la débile d'enfant que j'étais.

Charlie m'a caressé les cheveux avec un gentil sourire.

\- On oublie tout ça ma Roxanne.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai plus revu Charlie pendant une longue année. Il avait beaucoup à faire avec ses dragons. James et Fred étaient terriblement déçus de ne pas pouvoir passer les vacances d'été chez lui. Moi, j'étais soulagée et bizarrement, je me sentais un peu coupable d'être si heureuse de ne pas le voir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

Cependant, j'ai pu écouter les aventures de mon Oncle grâce à ma grand-mère qui était si fière de son fils. Elle nous racontait à quel point il était doué dans son travail, qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle race de dragons et qu'il pensait fort à toute sa famille.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours mais j'avais l'impression que tout le monde le vantait. J'avais cette sensation que, quoiqu'on fasse, on allait finir par parler de Charlie et surtout, qu'on allait dire du bien de lui.

Du coup, j'ai toujours caché cette colère en moi qui grandissait de jour en jour et ce malaise constant vis-à-vis de la situation.

L'hiver de mes dix ans, il m'a pratiquement ignoré hormis une fois. Devant ma mère, il m'a donné une bourse d'argent. Juste comme ça. Parce qu'il avait entendu dire que j'avais fait des progrès à l'école et parce que j'entrais bientôt à Poudlard. En acceptant cet argent, j'ai eu la sensation de pactiser avec lui, de promettre de ne rien dire. Enfin ça, je l'ai compris bien plus tard.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai beaucoup trop de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Parfois je suis en colère contre Charlie. Souvent, je suis en colère contre moi-même. Si je n'avais pas pleuré lors de cette journée d'été, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je me sens frustrée de ne rien pouvoir dire. Je sais tellement que personne ne me croira, que je finis souvent par penser que finalement j'exagère un peu. Et puis je me déteste de penser ça, Charlie m'a quand même fait du mal. Même si Charlie est gentil avec nous, même si Charlie me dit que je suis la plus belle et même si Charlie est le plus aimé des Oncles Weasley.

Un jour, alors que je souhaitais rester seule plutôt que de jouer avec mes cousins, mon père m'a dit que j'étais une mini-Charlie.

Je ne suis certainement pas comme Charlie.

Je ne ferai jamais croire à quelqu'un que ce que je fais, c'est pour son bien alors que je le détruis à petit feu. Je n'achèterai jamais son silence et sa révolte avec de l'argent. Je commence à comprendre tout ça. Il se fait aimer des autres afin que la personne qui le détestera se sentira coupable et se dira qu'il y a pire ailleurs.

Je ne suis pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Pas encore. Et même si je ne peux rien dire parce que je sais d'avance que personne ne voudra y croire -mais qu'aussi parce que je détruirais la plus idyllique famille du Royaume-Uni- je garde en moi la certitude que ce qu'il a fait est mal et qu'il paiera un jour. En attendant, je préfère me la fermer.

En priant chaque jour pour que tous ces sentiments contraires n'explosent jamais au grand jour... Je ne serai jamais comme Charlie.


End file.
